Bröderna Blacks kamp
by J-star Black
Summary: Väggarna lyste av ansikten, alla med släktens vackra drag, adliga min och magnifika namn. Över släktträdet stod det med svarta bokstäver "Den ärevördiga släkten Black". Regulus och Sirius, två bröder som växte upp som Blacks. Deras uppväxt och liv.
1. Chapter 1

**Bröderna Blacks kamp**

Han blundade och tänkte på destinationen. Efter ett svagt knäpp, slog han långsamt upp ögonen. Den välbekanta gatan väckte många minnen till liv. En lätt bris tog sig igenom hans svarta hår. Trots den mörka natten kunde han urskilja nummer elva och tretton på husen. "Smutsiga mugglare, de tror att nummer tolv inte finns av ett misstag." Med en klump i magen hörde han sin fars röst, som han inte hade hört på närmare sexton år. Sirius mindes hur stolt hans familj varit över sina förfäder. För första gången var han också glad, över alla besvärjelser de använt sig av, för att skydda sig mot olika sorters oinbjudna varelser. Han steg fram mot husen elva och tretton och tog fram sin trollstav. Ett hus växte fram mellan dessa. Med ett lätt slag på dörrhandtaget, som liknande ett ormhuvud, öppnade han dörren till Grimmaldiplan nummer tolv.

Så fort han fick syn på den väldiga entréhallen, tog han ett djupt andetag till sin egen förvåning. Den stora hallen var mörk, dammig, och så olik den han hade lämnat för många år sen. Han tog ett par tysta kliv genom rummet och visste inte riktigt var han skulle ta vägen. Mot sin vilja tog sorgen över hans sinnesstämning. Denna hall hade en gång varit en del av ett praktfullt hus. Detta hus hade en gång varit uppfyllt av levande ljus och gaslampor. Den väldiga långa hallen hade varit kantad med målningar och porträtt av hans förfäder. Längst fram, framför honom, stod det största porträttet. Långsamt kände Sirius igen sin mor, och det var inte förrän då han hörde att hon skrek "DU! HUR VÅGAR DU KOMMA HIT? SKAM FÖR MITT KÖTT OCH BLOD! JAG SVOR PÅ ATT DU INTE VAR MITT!" Mer hörde han inte. Det ryckte i hans mungipor. Det påminde honom om tiden på Hogwarts. En sorglös tid, den tid då han var med sina vänner. Innan så många kamrater försvann. Innan en av hans vänner förrådde dem. Innan Lily och James dog. James, hans vän och bror i allt utom blodet, James, som hade stöttat honom, muntrat upp honom och givit hans liv en mening. Ett tecken på att renblodiga trodde på demokrati, rättvisa, lojalitet och en ljus framtid. Lily, snälla, goda Lily, som så många gånger hade givit honom och James straffkommendering, som så många gånger läxat upp dem. Sirius suckade förtvivlat. Harry var utseendemässigt, en kopia av James, men med sin mors temperament och värderingar.

Hans tankar förskingrades av ett plötsligt ljud, som kom från rummet intill. Utan att tänka drog han instinktivt fram sin trollstav och stormade in i rummet. Så fort han insåg var han hade hamnat, önskade han att han aldrig gått in i rummet. Väggarna lyste av ansikten, alla med släktens vackra drag, adliga min och magnifika namn. Över släktträdet stod det med svarta bokstäver "Den ärevördiga släkten Black". Familjen Blacks vapensköld lyste mot den gröna bakgrunden. Sirius ögon följde alla namn, de flesta med förakt. Vissa namn och ansikten syntes inte längre. Det hade varit tradition att bränna namnen på dem som inte längre tillhörde familjen. De flesta, för att de hade gift sig med icke renblodiga, eller för att de hade verkat för mugglares rättigheter. Sirius noterade att hans kusin Andromeda var brännmärkt av den första orsaken. Han såg sitt namn under ett brännmärkt porträtt och namnet bredvid sitt: Regulus.

Sirius hade ett brev i sin ficka, som han hade glömt bort. Den nötta och skrynkliga biten av pergament kändes som bly, när han tog fram den. Långsamt läste han brevet och hans tankar gick tillbaka.


	2. Början

**Jag heter J-star och det här är min första FF… Här kommer andra delen. Hoppas ni gillar den :D**

* * *

><p>"<em>Sirius! Sirius vänta! Om mamma…"<em>

"_Mamma? Kom igen, Reg. Du är så tråkig. Jag har ju bara lite kul." De båda bröderna var ute på eftermiddagen. Sirius hade fått en idé om att spela sin mor ett spratt. "Sirius, hon kommer inte att tycka om det!" Sirius skrattade bara. På den tiden visste han inte vad hans trotslekar egentligen berodde på. _

_När han började Hogwarts, fick han en chans att gå sin egen väg. När sorteringshatten ropade ut Gryffindor, satte hela trollkarlssamhället i halsen. En Black? I Gryffindor? För första gången genom tiderna hade en, ur den ärevördiga släkten hamnat utanför Slytherin. Hemma såg enbart Regulus honom, som en i familjen. Han var den enda som stod vid Sirius sida. "Sirius, de kommer snart över det. "Skrev han i ett av sina brev. "Strunta i det de skriver. Både du och jag vet att du är arvingen, så oroa dig inte. Var inte stöddig, säg inte emot mor och far." Meningen med arvingen berörde Sirius på ett illa sätt. Han brydde sig inte om att ärva familjens rikedomar. Det var bara en titel. Trots det, verkade brevet gott på Sirius. Regulus var som en extra mor, på den tiden. Sa alltid åt Sirius att göra si eller så. Han förstod inte att Sirius inte ville leva så fyrkantigt, fördomsfullt och tråkigt. _

_I början förstod inte Sirius vad hans trots och envishet skulle betyda för Regulus. Innan Sirius rest till Hogwarts hade båda velat göra om namnet Black, vara rebeller, bryta den fördomsfulla värld de levt i. Allt hade varit bra. Deras föräldrar lät dem hållas tills Sirius bröt den obligatoriska traditionen och valde ett annat elevhem. Pressen de lade på Regulus, förändrade honom med tiden. På hans brev syntes det inte, men hemma övertygade hans föräldrar, att Sirius skämt ut familjen och umgicks med patrask som inte var värdiga trollkarlsvärldens självkrönta kungligheter._

_När sommaren kom och Sirius kom hem från internatskolan möttes han av en Regulus som betedde sig annorlunda vid föräldrarnas närvaro. Han höll huvudet onödigt högt och såg ner på folk som inte kom från gamla, rika trollkarlsfamiljer. Och precis som sina föräldrar kallade han häxor och trollkarlar, som kom från mugglarfamiljer, för smutsskallar. Sirius blev rasande över att han använde ett sådant fult skällsord, och tog första bästa tillfälle för att prata med honom. "Regulus, vad håller du på med?"_

"_Håller på med? Sirius, jag återvinner familjens stolthet."_

"_Stolthet? Du diskriminerar folk för saker de inte kan bestämma över."_

"_Sirius", sa Regulus, med tonen som till en femåring, "Mor och far har talat om för mig att du umgås med halvblod och..." Regulus förmådde inte sig att fortsätta. Blicken Sirius gav honom knäckte hans inlärda tal och min. Plötsligt blev han gamla Regulus igen. "Sirius, du förstår inte. Du lämnade mig, och efter sorteringen ändrades allt. Mamma blev nog helt galen, pappa likaså, även om det är mamma som skriker. De näst intill hjärntvättar mig om hur smutsiga folk utan magi är, att de har orent blod. Hur dessa mugglare är en underras. De gör precis som du berättat om att de skulle göra. Men Sirius, jag är inte lika modig som du. Jag blir ingen Gryffindor." Han böjde på huvud, som om han väntade på en utskällning. "Reg, det handlar inte om elevhem. Hamna i Slytherin om du vill! Visst, alla gör en sådan stor sak av det här med elevhem, men jag vill att dina värderingar är rättvisa, goda och inte fördomsfulla." Ett leende spreds över Regulus ansikte. Han såg oerhört lättad ut när sa "Är det sant? Kommer du inte att hata mig för att jag inte blir som du? Jag menar, tänk på allt du och dina vänner ställt till med i skolan. Du och dina tre marodörer som alltid hittar på upptåg." Sirius skrattade och svarade "Vi har kul, och vi kommer att bli legender, vänta du bara. Men jag måste varna dig. De flesta av våra skämt är på bekostnad av Slytherinelever. Fast enbart de drygaste och fördomsfullaste, såklart." Sirius utstrålade sådan ärlighet att Regulus såg lite rädd ut, tills Sirius började skratta och då kunde Regulus inte hålla sig för skratt han heller. _

_Resten av sommaren skojade de, främst Sirius, med sina föräldrar och släktingar. Eftersom familjen Black var så mäktiga i samhället, hade de alltid speciella familjer på besök. Sirius och Regulus kom alltid på hyss vid dessa tillfällen, speciellt skämtade de med en pojke som hette Lucius Malfoy. Sirius hade berättat för sin yngre bror att pojken Malfoy var en äldre Slytherinelev, som trodde att världen endast existerade för hans skull. Reg kom på den briljanta idén att förvandla Malfoys blonda hår till rosa. Efter deras skämt var Lucius alltid misstänksam mot dem och han kom inte på besök lika ofta. Sirius föräldrar beskyllde genast Sirius för det, de tyckte att det var ett dumt hyss. Han förstod genast vad hans straff skulle bli, så när Regulus försökte tala om att allt var hans idé, försökte Sirius tysta honom med en blick och överröste honom med svordomar._

_Så fort deras föräldrar lämnade de båda bröderna, rusade Regulus ner i källaren, där Sirius hölls instängd, för att han förödmjukat sina föräldrar. Regulus bad om förlåtelse, tills Sirius fick nog och sa åt honom att hålla tyst. Regulus frågade varför Sirius inte berättat att det var han, Reg, som kommit på och delvis utfört skämtet. "För att du är den perfekta sonen. Sådant förväntar de sig av mig. Jag fixar det här. Det gör inget att jag får sitta instängd här tills skolan börjar. Men jag vill inte att samma sak händer dig. Du måste vara den perfekte Blacksonen." Sirius använde en plågad ton. Med ett lättare tonfall, nästan roat, lade han till "Fast jag måste säga, att du gärna får komma med sådana idéer igen. Reg, även om du är mor och fars duktige pojke, så glöm inte hur kul vi hade det." Regulus förstod nog inte vad han menade, vid den tidpunkten, men efter några år förstod han innebörden._

* * *

><p><strong>Vad tyckte ni? För kort? Reviews, snälla!<strong>


	3. Förlåt

**Så, Här är sista delen. Tack till RuterDams och Madhubalas reviews:D**

* * *

><p><em>När Regulus började skolan hade han, liksom alla andra förstaklassare, tågat in i stora salen där alla andra elever satt. Regulus hittade Sirius, där han satt med sina vänner, och han gav honom en förlåtande grimas. Sirius förstod minen då sorteringshatten, som sorterat varenda elev i mer än tusen år, ropade ut Slytherin när Regulus tog på sig hatten. <em>

_De följande åren fortsatte de att vara nära vänner, precis som de var när de var yngre. Ingen, vare sig familj eller vänner hade förstört deras relation. Det var en lycklig tid i Sirius liv. Han hade tre fantastiska, roliga vänner och en bror som var precis som han. _

_Sedan tog sig en orolig tid sin början. En man, vars namn få vågade uttala, hade kommit med storslagna planer. Planer på hur trollkarlarna skulle ta sin riktiga plats i världen. Hur ickemagiska människor, mugglare, skulle få betala allt de gjort mot trollkarlarna under medeltiden. Hela mannens ideologi gick ut på att trollkarlarna var en överras, och hur det fanns en samhällskedja där mugglare och mugglarfödda placerades längst ner. Det var oroliga tider, mannen som blev kallad ni-vet-vem eller den-som-inte-får-nämnas-vid-namn, visade tidigt att han inte tänkte sig hindras av andra magiker. _

_Eftersom han tänkte i samma banor som de flesta ur de gamla trollkarlsfamiljerna, fick han stöd från dessa, även om de inte riktigt från början gav honom sitt stöd. I takt med att oroligheterna kring mord och försvinnanden ökade och blev kusligare, förändrades också Hogwarts. Alla visste att det pågick en krigsliknande situation utanför slottets trygga murar. Men Sirius och de andra marodörerna, som de kallade sig, fortsatte att skämta och vara skolans kända upptågsmakare. _

_Så fort ingen lärare var i närheten, började Slytherineleverna trakassera de mugglarfödda eleverna. De skröt om hur de buendrade ni-vet-vem och att de knappt kunde vänta tills de fick ansluta sig till Dödsätarna, som ni-vet-vems anhängare kallade sig. Det var då Sirius förstod vilken förändring Regulus måste ha genomgått. _

_Under en middag, på jullovet, då hela familjen var hemma, kom de in på händelserna som ägt rum runt om i landet. Deras föräldrar hade inte varit dödsätare, men de var Dödsätarvänliga. _

"_Ja, i vårt elevhem tycker vi att han gör storslagna saker. Många av oss ska ansluta sig till Mörkrets herre." Skröt Regulus stolt. _

"_Det är bra Regulus, lev upp till Blacks namn. Gör oss stolta." _

"_Ja, mor." Vid dessa ord kunde inte Sirius hejda sig._

"_Jaså, min egen brorsa dyrkar tönt Moldyshorts." Resten av familjen såg skrämda och arga ut över att Sirius kunde förlöjliga en sådan viktig person, som förr eller senare säkert skulle bli deras ledare. _

"_Jag har aldrig skämts så mycket över att ens känna er!" Och med de orden lämnade Sirius förbannad matsalen och tog sin flykt till sitt sovrum. _

_Senare knackade Regulus på och utan att vänta på svar, trädde han in i rummet. _

"_Sirius? Är du fortfarande arg?"_

"_Varför, får du det låta som om jag gör fel över att vara arg, Regulus?" Regulus såg ledsen ut över att Sirius uttalat hans namn i en föraktfull ton. _

"_Vet du vad? Skit i det! Jag borde ha förstått att du var förlorad i samma sekund du placerades i det fördömda elevhemmet! Så berätta, hur många ska du döda för att bevis att du duger?" Sirius näst intill skrek och Regulus backade nervöst. _

"_Döda? Siri, jag förstår inte..." _

"_Förstår inte? Jo, jag vet att Slytherin blivit en maffia, ett gäng, där alla måste hålla med för att överleva."_

"_I så fall borde du förstå, du borde inte bli förvånad!" Regulus ändrades och blev den Regulus Sirius mötte, när de var med sina respektive vänner. _

"_Du är självisk, du tänker inte på familjens säkerhet! Tror du att man väljer att få vara med? Du känner ju nästan alla som tror på det Mörkrets herre säger. Man har inget val. Ta Trixie till exempel."_

_"Trixie? Menar du Bellatrix? Hon är inte Trixie längre, hon heter Bella, eller hur? Förr var hon vår Trixie, då var hon snäll och smart. Då var hon min kusin. Nu är hon galning, som..."_

_"Precis, hon är en galning! Vem tror du vågar säga emot henne i skolan, när ingen lärare är i närheten? Ingen!"_

_"Strunta i henne Reg! Du kan vara du och inte bli Dödsätare." Efter en stunds tystnad svarade Regulus _

_"Jag ska försöka Sirius", och i samma sekund gick han ut och stängde dörren. Det var konstigt, tänkte Sirius, deras samtal började nästan alltid med att de bråkade, men sedan var det som om båda visste att det var meningslöst att resonera och blev... vadå? Vänner? Bröder, som höll ihop?_

_Skolåret fortsatte och Sirius hade bara ett av sju år kvar i skolan. Regulus var gamla Reg och nämnde inte något om Dödsätarkarriären. Och så, en kväll när de var hemma på sommarlov, satt hela familjen i vardagsrummet och Regulus trädde in i med en ytterst viktig min. _

_"Mor, far... Sirius?" Något i hans ton fick Sirius att bli orolig. _

_"Jag har blivit utvald till Dödsätare." Sirius hjärta stannade. När? Hur? _

"_Bevisa det!" Fick han fram. Regulus såg lite osäker ut när han drog upp sin vänstra underarm. Sirius spärrade upp ögon. På Regulus arm fanns nu ett stort märke av en dödskalle och en slingrande orm, Dödsätarnas symbol. _

_Skräckslagen tittade han in i Regulus ögon. Regulus besynnerliga ögon, där färgerna brun och grå alltid verkade kriga om att vara den dominerande färgen. Den här gången var hans ögon kalla, känslokalla. Sirius såg sig snabbt omkring i rummet. Hans föräldrar såg ytterst stolta ut. _

På den tiden hade Sirius inte tänkt, hade inte reflekterat eller noterat Regulus min. Nu när han tänkte tillbaka, så insåg han att han borde ha sett igenom Regulus. Minen han haft den kvällen hade varit en mask. En mask för att dölja sina känslor, rädslan för sin äldre brors reaktion, det insåg Sirius nu. Fast då, hade han varit arg, så arg och besviken, så sårad att han inte varit rationell_._

_Redan veckan efter den där hemska kvällen rymde han hemifrån. Till slut fick han nog av sina föräldrar som hade förstört hans brors liv. Priset för rymningen var att han blev bränd från släktträdet. När han fick reda på det fnös han hånleende åt sin galna mor. Trodde hon verkligen att han brydde sig? Hon brände även sin bror Alphard från trädet, eftersom han hade hjälpt Sirius med pengar, när han rymt hem till sin vän James. _

* * *

><p><em>Tiden hos James hade varit en helt annan tillvaro. Här var man öppna motståndare mot den mörka sidan. Sirius gick, precis som James, med en hemlig order som skulle stoppa Dödsätarna och kriget. Men Sirius hade alltid Regulus i tankarna. När skulle nyheten komma om att Regulus gjort något fruktansvärt, eller blivit tillfångatagen? Sirius var arg på Regulus. Tyckte att han fick skylla sig själv, om han hamnade i fängelset på livstid, men sekunden efter den tanken blev han återigen orolig. <em>

_Eftersom Sirius var med i Orden, hamnade han ganska ofta i dueller med maskerade dödsätare. De båda sidorna krigade alltid i grupper. Oftast var det han, James, deras marodörvän Remus och Lily. En gång blev han och en dödsätare med mask avskilda från de andra, och precis när han skulle attackera, hörde han en röst som han kände så väl igen. "Sirius!" _

"_Bara mina vänner får tilltala mig så, jag är Black för dig!"_

"_Men jag är din bror" Sirius bröt nästan ihop, när han svarade _

"_Du slutade vara min bror i samma sekund du blev Dödsätare". Regulus spärrade chockerat upp ögonen. Hans ögon var fyllda av tårar._

"_Om du är min vän, så fly. Sluta! Vi kan hjälpa dig!"_

"_Tror du att det bara är att gå ur? Att man lämnar in en uppsägningsblankett, och så är man fri? Här tjänar man tills man dör. Tills man dör, Sirius. Jag vill inte dö." Sirius hade aldrig varit bra på att vara förstålig, när han var ledsen och rädd. _

"_Är det döden du är rädd för? Du och dina sjuka medbrottslingar dödar, men du kan inte tänka dig att offra dig själv, för att få det här eländet att upphöra. Hjälp till att få slut på Voldemort, Reg, en gång för alla." Regulus verkade skärrad och såg ut att vara i djupa tankar. _

"_Om jag gör som du säger, och går ur, hjälper du mig då?"_

"_Självklart!" _

"_Men kommer jag att få tillbaka min vän och bror, som när jag var yngre?" Av allt Regulus undrade, verkade den här frågan mest viktig för honom. _

"_Kommer jag vara Reg, eller bara en ex- Dödsätare, som insåg att det han gjorde var fel?"_

"_Reg, om du blir Reg igen kommer vi alltid vara vänner. Jag kommer aldrig använda termen ex- Dödsätare någon gång." Sirius avbröt sig för att han såg Regulus lysa upp i det första äkta glada leendet på flera år. Utan att kunna hejda sig, omfamnade de två vännerna varandra. Regulus hade aldrig låtit så bestämd, som när han sagt _

"_Sirius, jag ska komma tillbaka. Mor och far kommer att leva med det." Regulus tittade på Sirius och sade _

"_Sirius, kan du förlåta mig för allt jag gjort?" Precis när Sirius skulle svara, kom flera Dödsätare och Sirius blev åter tvungen att duellera. Innan han transfererade sig därifrån såg han Regulus vänta på svaret han ställt innan, men Sirius hann aldrig svara._

* * *

><p>Det var sista gången han hade pratat med Reglus. Knappt en vecka senare hade han fått ett brev, som sedan legat i hans ficka i sexton år. Sirius märkte att det rann från hans ögon. Återigen tog han upp brevet och läste.<p>

_**Kära Sirius!**_

_**Jag vet att du inte vill veta av mig eller resten av oss. Men för mig kommer du, precis som Andy, alltid vara en kär släkting. Hon är min syster och du är min kusin. Ett ord eller märke i väggen får aldrig mig att glömma allt vi gjorde när vi var sorglösa barn. Jag skickar det här brevet till dig för att jag tycker att du ska veta, jag vet att du vill veta det här. Jag är hemskt ledsen över att behöva säga det men Regulus är död.**_

_**Här hade handstilen skakat lite. Sirius märkte att hon hade varit upprörd och att döma av fläckarna på pergamentet, hade hon gråtit när hon skrev brevet.**_

_**Jag vet inte mer. Uppgifterna är så få, att jag tror att han blev dödad av du-vet-vem. Siri, jag är hemskt ledsen. Jag hoppas att det kommer en tid, då vi tillsammans kan sörja det här och åter bli en familj. Till dess hoppas jag att du klarar dig.**_

_**Med varma hälsningar**_

_**Narcissa Malfoy**_

Orden flög ännu i Sirius huvud. Med sänkt huvud och tårarna ännu rinnande gick han ut ur rummet samtidigt som han sa

"Jag förlåter dig, min bror och vän."

* * *

><p><strong>Så hoppas ni gillade den:D <strong>

**Var den historien klar. **

**Vill jättegärna ha reviews!**


End file.
